A Time To Remeber: The Sequel
by SilverPunk with an attitude
Summary: Okay this is the sequel to my one shot A Time To Remeber, YOU MUST READ THAT FIRST! SHD Ch2 up! Finally!
1. Default Chapter

A Time To Remember: The sequel!  
  
MUST READ!  
  
Pairing Heero/Serena/Duo  
  
No Serena is not a slut or anything like that. She just loves them both so much, Duo and Heero accept that and love her nonetheless. Serena is staying with Heero and Duo in an apartment. NO SCOUTS, NO PILOTS! Major OOC for Duo, Heero, and Serena.  
  
Disclaimer: What you really want me to say it? I f I owned either of these shows I'd be rich as hell!  
  
Lawyers: Say it!  
  
TNK: Grumbles Evil lawyers! Fine! I don't own either of them except for the plot!  
  
Tsuki no Kitsune: blinks Well..... I guess I'd better continue this fic, I said if I got enough requests I'd do a sequel. I even got a death threat!  
  
Tozoku no Yume: No one threatens Tsuki!  
  
Megami: You know Shade didn't mean it like that! Now be nice!  
  
Tozoku: Sorry Shade.  
  
TNK: Well this story's going to be full of surprises, I hope!  
  
Responses to reviews of the one shot A Time To Remeber  
  
Sere-Kun: Thank you! I just kind've came up with this and thought might as well put it down on the computer!  
  
sailorrose22: Thank you!  
  
Hn: Hehehe, who wouldn't dream of something like that?!  
  
Serenitylovers: Well I am!  
  
Shade: sticks out tongue thwppppp! How can I continue the fic if you tie me up? I wasn't going to add scouts in this, I was thinking of adding the guys so you'll just have to read and find out! I laughed when I read this I think this is the first threat I've gotten on one of my stories, you'll be labeled from now on as Shade The First Threatener! (Is that even a word?)  
  
TNK: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
Author POV  
  
Serena sat at the edge of her bed thinking. It was totally impossible! They'd been so careful! (Guess what's coming up!) Yet it was true.  
  
She was pregnant!  
  
It was good that she'd married them two months ago or she would have been pregnant and not even married. She knew they'd be okay with it, Duo loved kids, and Heero would make an overprotective father. The problem was she didn't know which one was the father. She stood and walked out of their spacious bedroom and walked in to the living room where Duo and Heero were watching TV. She sat down between them when they each moved a little to open a space for her. She took a deep breath and prepared to tell them the news.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Thump. Thud.  
  
Serena internally winced; she knew that was going to happen. They never did take big surprises well. She sighed and set to work waking them up.  
  
A Few Minutes Later.  
  
When the guys finally woke up, she sighed and waited fro the inevitable question.  
  
"Are you sure?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
She nodded her head smiling happily.  
  
They both threw their arms around her and hugged her fiercely.  
  
"The thing is I don't know whose it is." Serena said.  
  
"It's okay; we'll treat the baby as if it was our own no matter whose it is." Duo said smiling; he was going to be a daddy!  
  
"He's right we'll love you and the baby the same." Heero said, he even cracked a smile just for her.  
  
"This is the best!" Serena said. Just then the phone started ringing.  
  
Heero stood and went to answer the phone. After a few minutes of speaking, he came back.  
  
"That was Trowa, Quatre's in the hospital. Apparently he was in an accident, a car crash. Trowa want's us to come and visit him, he thinks it might help Quatre get better." He said sitting down.  
  
"Oh no." Duo said, he paled slightly, Quatre didn't deserve that. He'd been through a lot; his mother had died giving birth to him, his father and eldest sister had died on a shuttle that blew up, and he was the head of a multi million dollar company.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Serena said.  
  
"You don't need to-" Heero was saying but was cut off as Serena said,  
  
"I'm going and that's final. I want to meet you're friends."  
  
Duo and Heero nodded smiling at their wives stubbornness.  
  
The next Day  
  
Serena woke up and when she found each space next to her empty she stood and went in search of her husbands. She almost tripped over one of her many suitcases as she headed for the door; they'd packed last night so they could leave today. She walked out in to the living room to find breakfast ready and Duo already digging in. She giggled and sat down on one side of Duo as Heero sat on her other side. Her shimmering golden hair was piled in to a pool at her feet, Duo frowned and picked up all of her hair and started braiding it. Serena giggled at him trying to handle all of her hair; Heero just shook his head in amusement and set about finishing his breakfast.  
  
An hour later  
  
Serena after finishing her shower put on a dark blue t-shirt with the words 'You laugh because I'm different I laugh because you're all the same.', she put on tight faded out blue jeans, a black belt with silver studs on it, she put on black and white tennis shoes, and a black hoodie. When she was finished with her clothes she put her golden hair in to a long braid again just to make Duo happy, she giggled at that, he'd spent almost fifteen minutes trying to do her hair and half way down he'd given thrown his hands up in exaggeration, and said he gave up.  
She picked up her last suitcase, Duo and Heero had taken out the rest of her luggage and theirs. When she walked out the guys were patiently waiting for her at the door, they'd already taken the luggage down to the car, so when Serena came up with her last suitcase Heero immediately took it from her, and she was ushered out by Duo as Heero locked the door and followed them out of the building and to Heero's black truck, it was a big four door that Heero let no one drive.  
When everyone was seated Heero revved the engine and sped off towards the airport. A half an hour later they reached the airport and after buying their tickets and giving up their luggage to be loaded and then they got on the plane and waited for it to take off.  
When the plane finally took off Serena snuggled on Heero's shoulder and let Duo lean on her.  
  
When the plane landed Serena drowsily walked off the plane, she leaned on Duo but held tightly on to Heero's arm. They led he toward two men, one had brown hair that fell in to a long bang that hung over his emerald green eyes. The other man had jet black hair pulled in to what looked like a painful ponytail; his eyes were onyx and held contempt for the people around him.  
When the two men nodded greeting to Heero and Duo, only then did they notice her, their eyes shifted to the wedding ring on her left hand, and to the ring on Heero's left hand and the ring on Duo's left hand, question's visibly bubbled beneath the surface but they held their silence as they led them to a limo waiting for them, after they'd gotten Heero and Duo's meager four suitcases and Serena's huge six suitcases on to the trunk they were off to Quatre's house to drop off their things and then to the hospital.  
  
TNK: Well that's it for now I just wanna see how people will react. Then you'll get more! Sticks out tongue thwpppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tozoku: She's sadistic.  
  
Mgami: Duh! 


	2. ON HOLD

A Time To Remember: The Sequel is on hold. I have some personal problems right now and writing about children is too depressing for me. I will give you a little background on why I won't be updating though. My sister is twenty-five and has just had her second miscarriage. I have been waiting to become an aunt for so long and I've just found out this morning that my sister had her second miscarriage; she is very depressed right now which makes me depressed so I cannot write about babies right now.  
  
I am very sorry about this.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
SilverPunk with an attitude 


	3. Of Squeaking Quatre's, Eye widening Trow...

A Time to Remember: The Sequel

Disclaimer: nope I don't own anything.

Note: Yaaay! I've finally gotten over writers block enough to update this and I'm gonna be an aunty! My sister is about four months pregnant so there should be no danger to her or the baby, we still don't know the gender yet, but she did have her first ultrasound a couple weeks ago and she saw the baby, she called me up and told me that when her and her boyfriend, Nate, saw it, it was breakdancing! We've been having a good laugh over that for sometime now so I decided that this story deserved to be updated!

* * *

Responses to reviews:

Sere-kun: for both reviews: I read a few of your stories and I loved them but you need to update girl, I don't know if I will bring in Relena it's a possibility but who knows. Thank you for your support.

SerenityLovers: I'm glad you like it. I updated see?

THAngel: Puppydog eyes don't work on me. But I did update as requested.

FaeriePriestess: I'm glad it's original that's what I was going for.

Fury: thank you

Patricia16: well what are you waiting for I updated go shoo read!

Angel: Thank you for your support. I have always felt that writing immortalizes your feeing, whether they be anger or love.

* * *

When they reached the hospital Serena looked around curiously as they waited to be let into Quatre's room. Trowa came back and motioned them to follow him. They walked down a long hallway, the walls were white and the smell of disinfectant hung in the air. Trowa paused at a door that two burly men in suits stood in front of.

"How is he Rashid?" Trowa asked the burly Maguanac.(is that spelled right?)

"He is awake, some food was just brought in for him so he should be up and eating. But he is tired so do not stay long." Rashid replied. His eyes slid over the people assembled in front of him and stopped on Serena who smiled brightly at him.

"Who is this?" Rashid asked, just a bit suspicious.

"This is Serena Tsukino, she's a friend of ours, don't worry she won't hurt Quatre." Duo said brightly. Rashid nodded and opened the door for them to enter. Trowa and Wufei entered first then Heero, Serena and Duo came in last.

Quatre looked up from his orange jello and smiled brightly when he saw Heero and Duo.

Duo looked Quatre over and winced the poor guy was a mess. He had stitches in a cut across his cheek, his arm was in a cast and he had bruises and cuts all over the rest of him. He was hooked up to an IV, and a few other machines that beeped annoyingly.

Quatre's eyes landed on Serena and he looked at her curiously. She stood between Heero and Duo and had her hands clasped around theirs. Quatre noticed the rings all three had on their ring fingers and his eyes widened.

"Hi Q-man, how ya doin'?" The hyper braided American asked as he went and sat down in a chair next to Quatre's bed.

"I'm a little sore Duo, but otherwise I'm alright, what about you?"

"Not bad, I'm gonna be a dad and so is Heero."

Quatre squeaked. (tehehehe) Trowa's eye's, err eye, widened, and Wufei did the amnly thing and fainted.

"Did you have to do that?" Serena asked amused.

"Uh-huh."

To Be Continued……………………………………………………

* * *

SilverPunk: okay I know it's a short chapter but it's all I could think of right now. I know you guys wanted to read something of this so I figured I'd oblige. Please review and also if any of you like Harry Potter stories read my story Harry Potter and The Order of Three, or Just Thought You'd Like to Know. Okay then that's all for now! 


End file.
